In most contact sports, the players are required to wear an assortment of protective gear, including shoulder pads, to reduce the occurrence of injury. For example, conventional football shoulder pads are bilaterally symmetrical and are generally comprised of right and left body arch members which extend over the shoulders and include anterior and posterior portions, or depending chest and back portions, which overlie the chest and back of the athlete. The posterior portions, or depending back portions may be permanently hinged together along a vertical axis over the athlete's back or spine, while the anterior portion, or depending chest portions, are connected together on a vertical line over the athlete's sternum as by means of straps or lacing.
A side pad assembly, comprising an epaulet and a shoulder cap, is rigidly linked by multiple connectors to the body arch member. The side pad assembly protects the player's shoulder wherein a portion of the body arch member overlies the acromioclavicular area (the “A.C.” area), which includes the clavicle and the acromion, where the latter is the lateral extension of the spine of the scapula. In general, the A.C. area of the shoulder extends from the base of the neck downwardly towards the tip of the shoulder, or deltoid muscle. With conventional shoulder pad designs, the epaulet is pivotally connected to the arch member by a first strap and the shoulder cap is pivotally connected to the arch member by a second strap, wherein the epaulet overlies the shoulder cap. Due to the rigid connection provided by the straps, the range of motion of the side pad assembly is limited and the overall comfort of the shoulder pad is affected. The structural members, such as the body arch members, the shoulder caps and the epaulets, are manufactured from a material having the requisite strength characteristics to withstand the forces of impact incurred while playing contact sport. Conventional shoulder pads may also include a strap of material which has its ends fixedly secured to the body arch member, as by rivets or other suitable connectors. Typically, these straps are referred to as cantilever straps, and they support the body arch members in a spaced relationship from the pad body, as well as from the shoulder of the player.
Unlike football shoulder pads which include two distinct pads, the epaulet and the cap, which overlie the player's shoulder for protection thereof, conventional hockey and lacrosse pads feature only the shoulder cap. Hockey and lacrosse pads do not include the additional epaulet for a number of reasons, including the oversized configuration of the cap, the lower profile of the shoulder pads, and the reduced level of contact in these sports compared to football.
Existing shoulder pads also utilize a number of distinct interior pads disposed beneath the body arch members, wherein the interior pads are either fixedly secured, or releasably secured, to the body arch members. By using a number of distinct interior pads to form the interior pad elements, the construction of the shoulder pad and the fit of the shoulder pad can be affected.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a shoulder pad with a fastening assembly for the side pad assembly that does not inhibit the range of motion or comfort of the pad assembly. Further, there is a tangible need for an integrated interior pad assembly that can be quickly and easily joined to the arch members during the construction of the shoulder pad.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior shoulder pads.